The Angel of Darkness - Chapter 4
Sarah's P.O.V I could feel it deep inside my heart it's about my friend, Josh. I tried to find him today but he isn't on his cabin. "Josh had went missing just today, and I am not able to find him in his cabin at all." That's what I feared. My cute friend had went missing. I began to cry a little, and Victoria patted me on my shoulder. "It's okay," Victoria said. "We're going to find Josh." "And there's another camper missing, her name is Mystica." Mystica? Josh and Mystica went missing? Who kidnapped them and why? Mystica had been new to this camp and not much is known about her. Why would someone kidnap Mystica? Now Josh's kidnapping made more sense. He's a children of the titans with a super strong power. All monsters and/or gods and goddesses would like to kidnap him, but it wasn't easy. It took someone really smart and/or really strong to kidnap him. "Ok, I will recite the prophecy for you" Chiron said, "It goes: Children of sky, ocean, victory and afterlife unite To search for the lost with all their might For he's kept far away from reality By a girl who desires immortality To the garden of Hera they are going And evil and good end up fighting" "So, it is clear that four of you are going to save Josh and prevent the traitor from using him." Chiron said. I choked back a sob, and Victoria patted me on my shoulder again, and I calmed down. Josh's P.O.V I don't know where I am, but whatever it is, I'm entering some kind of stage of sleep where I could relax all my muscles in my body (except the vital organs). I dreamed of my friends, they had a quest to find me. But the problem is I don't even know where I am, so how could I tell them where I am? Every piece of my mind seemed floating in a liquid world of meditation, where every piece of my memory was a multicolored light popping gently in my consciousness. What I could feel is my own breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling. Then I realized something. This isn't a self-induced coma. This is a magical induced coma. Someone had put me to sleep. I tried to think clearly.... Mystica... She barged through my door and offered me alcohol, and right after drinking the alcohol, I fell asleep. I felt no difference at all between the self-induced coma and the magically induced coma. It felt the same, but the difference is that the magical induced coma is slightly harder to wake up from. Mystica's P.O.V Josh is fast asleep in his bed. I grabbed his arms and checked his pulse. He seemed to be okay, with his deep sleep going on. I listened for his small puffs of breaths through his mouth as he breathed. I decided I want another kiss from him as that always grants me power. I kissed him on the mouth, and warmth spread through me. I always wanted to do this, and the opportunity has come. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. He weighed so light that I reckon that he's lighter than the golden fleece, so I was lucky to have him instead of the fleece. I went to my room, and decided to use him as my soft pillow. I placed him on the bed and I stepped in the bed and hugged him. His golden aura made me felt stronger. I kissed him on the cheek and he didn't seem to move. I wished I could have spend more time on him, but I needed to do the main thing: get the apple of hesperides. So I slung him over my back and took a car and drive my way to San Francisco. Category:Angel of darkness Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page